XDoctors
by Simple Joy
Summary: When the House characters all get XMen powers House only has one question to ask himself, am I dreaming? I know it's lame, but I promise you it will be better then you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well I'm kinda drawing a blank for a good plot with Chase and Cameron, so I though this would just be a funny story to write with everyone along with MORE drama so I hope you like! And I didn't base the characters on each other I just picked what power would be the best with each person…**

**P.S. This is set when Cam and Chase are going threw there "friends with benefits" thing.**

He yawned and opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. He stretched his legs across his bed, and he realized he didn't have any pain in his leg. He didn't think about it much though maybe it would come to him when he stood up. Then, he stretched his arms up and clenched his fist, feeling like he had gotten a good night's sleep for the first time in ages. His hands felt weird, and he brought them down to his eye-level still in his fist form. House was literally about to jump out of his skin when he saw blades place between his fingers coming threw his skin.

"Holy shit!" he yelled and jumped back, the blades retracting back into his hands. He studied his hands again as he put his feet over the side of the bed. There were no traces of the blades, just his normal hands. He flexed his hands, and the blades came out again. He jumped a little, but was expecting it this time. House then stood up thinking it was all in his head and walked to his cane, when he reached for it he realized that he had just walked at a steady pace, without his leg hurting! He pulled his pants down and looked at his leg. It was normal, NORMAL!!!!

"Hello ducklings!" House said, making it seem as if there was nothing to hide. Maybe it was all just in his head anyways.

"No cane?" was the first thing Cameron said as she saw him walk in.

"I'm feeling bold," he answered throwing folders on the table. He walked to the dry erase board and looked at his colleges and realized something different, "What's with the shades?" he asked Chase who was wearing sunglasses, "Hung over?" he added.

Chase looked down, and didn't answer. Figuring it was a rhetorical question, and also not wanting to answer, because it he wasn't hung over, and he knew House was sure he wasn't.

Forman was eating cereal because he had skipped breakfast and House had come late, so he decided to have some food. He had just finished reading the folder of their newest patient and was trying to think of the diagnosis that would fit the symptoms while staring at his spoon.

"Any ideas?" House asked standing at the board.

Chase kept his head down and Cameron started going on with things that Forman and House new couldn't be. House continued mocking her ideas and tell her why they wouldn't fit as Forman, concentrated on his spoon not able to come up with anything.

"How about you For-" House stopped short when he saw the spoon that was being held in Forman's hand. It was bent in the middle and made a ninety degree angle.

Forman had come back from his daze, when noticing that House was talking to him, and dropped the spoon when he saw it. It landed in his bowl and made the milk splash to the sides.

"That wasn't bent before," Cameron stated.

"What did you do?" Chase asked finally looking up.

"I- I don't know," Forman answered picking up the spoon again.

House thought for a second then asked, "Can you make it go back?"

"How could I do that? It's a spoon," Forman answered still freaked out.

"Well you obviously bent it," House said with sarcasm coating his voice.

Forman put the spoon down, "That's absurd."

House rolled his eyes, "Go get my tests done, MRI, LP and any other test you can think of that would be helpful," he commanded.

The three walked out of the room but Cameron pulled Chase behind, "So what is with the shades?" she asked with a flirty smile.

"Hung over," Chase replied trying to walk away, but not wanting to seem like he didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh yeah right," she said and reached her hands up to take them off.

Chase instantly grabbed her wrists and did the first thing he could think of, kiss her. He felt weak as he pressed his lips against hers and as she got more passionate, he felt like he was going to faint, not as in an oh-my-god-I'm-kissing-her kind of faint either. It was hard for his to breathe so he pulled away then fell to the floor not able to breathe at all. Then, he blacked out.

"Oh my god, Chase!" was the last thing he heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really loved them so I wanna give a special thanks to: Bglswrth454, Rylie D, foxaddict226, and LittleDragonfly23! Keep the reviews coming!**

**And you all are of course right, it would make more sense if Cameron was Jean, but then she couldn't have almost killed Chase: ) and when you find out who the rest are you will realize I didn't go on who the people resemble, I just used the powers.**

**In this chapter you should find out what everyone's powers are…**

"I think he's waking up," Chase heard a soft voice say, only know as Cameron. He felt her hand leave his and heard her stand up. He was too pleased with the fact the Cameron had actually cared for him to think about what he was doing. He was faced forward, so it wasn't that bad. But, right as he opened his eyes a burst of red light came out and he heard the crash of the wall in front of him, and the scream of Cameron.

"Holy shit, what was that?!" he heard Forman yell when the wall had stopped crumbling. Chase had shut his eyes so he didn't bother even moving his head in their direction to look at them.

"I'm getting House," Cameron said.

"No!" Chase yelled and reached towards Cameron's arm, but she had already moved and was walking out the door ignoring Chase.

"What was that?" Forman repeated.

"I- I don't know. It won't stop," Chase stuttered, "Where are my sunglasses?"

"They're with your clothes," Forman asked. Chase realized that he was in a hospital gown, so they probably had removed his oh so fashionable sunglasses with them. Just then a rush of people came in, but it was hard for Chase to understand since he couldn't see anything. He didn't bother to talk until everything calmed down.

"What happened to me?" Chase finally asked now that he and the rest, Forman, Cameron, and House, were in a new hospital bed room, and he had a new pair of shades.

He noticed Cameron got a nervous look and when no one answered House spoke up, "It seems as if your lover had sucked away your energy."

"What? That doesn't make sense. I must have had a heart attack or a stoke or-"

"Does any of this make sense to you?" Forman asked.

Just then the door flew open with Cuddy behind it, she had the look on her face that told House he was about to get screamed at.

"What the hell is going on?" she yelled as she walked up to House.

"What do you mean?" he asked playing stupid.

"You blew a hole threw a hospital wall House!" she answered in rage giving him a glare, "I would like an explanation."

House went to open his mouth but stopped when he saw Cuddy's eyes. They looked like they had fogged over and turned white, then he heard a thunder and a bright light come threw the window. It was sunny and bright out just a second ago… Cuddy must had been the reason for this.

House stood up, "Cuddy calm down," he ordered in a calm but forceful voice as he noticed the storm was getting worse.

"What's going on?" Cameron asked in panic as she backed away from the window. Forman and Chase just stood gazing at the storm.

"Cuddy listen to me. Calm down," House repeated, this time less calm. He dropped his cane and put his hands on her arms then repeated, "Calm down!" but this time it was more of an order. The storm started to settle down and Cuddy's eye came back to normal. They looked out the window then back at House, but she didn't say a word. She was stunned.

"House!" a voice called as the door opened again, this time it was Wilson.

House rolled his eyes knowing that he would just cause trouble.

"I'm not going to cause trouble," Wilson shot back defensively.

"We didn't say you were," Forman told him.

"But House…" he trailed off. "Cameron," he said in an orderly tone, "Stop panicking, and please stop yelling."

"I- I didn't said anything," she told him.

"Yeah we need to have a long talk," Wilson agreed looking at Chase.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, just act like there's nothing wrong. Learn to control it," Wilson had come to the conclusion after the group had gone over everything that had happened.

"How am I supposed to be a doctor if when I touch a person I kill them?" Cameron asked thinking the idea was absurd, but didn't know what else to do.

"Well were gloves, duh," House said, still been his normal self even at a time like this.

"Don't you think people will question the sunglasses?" Cuddy asked for Chase.

"He's going to be in here for a while, no one's going to see him, so we can worry about it later," Forman explained.

"Why did this only happen to us?" Chase asked still confused.

"Because were special," House answered. House held up his right hand and shot his blades out making everyone jump back a little bit, "I think it's kinda cool."

"You and you alone," Cuddy said.

"Well, this shouldn't be hard as long as we all don't get temper mental, and act smart," Wilson said looking at House.

"What?" House asked trying to be innocent, "Okay, we have a patient to save. We should get going."

"What about me? I don't _need _to be in here, I feel fine." Chase said.

"Well, then come on," House said nodding to the door.

Chase gave him a confused look.

"I'll go get your clothes," Wilson said and left knowing Chase didn't want to go walk around in a gown.

"I have some paper work to do," Cuddy said, even though she was too out of it to do anything, but left.

"Okay come on," House repeated and they went off to do their tests, which had been so rudely interrupted before.

"Why are you wearing gloves? Am I contagious?" the ten-year-old girl asked Cameron as she got him ready for his MRI.

She smiled, but didn't mean it, then answered, "No, just a precaution."

Forman was feeling nervous, everyone else seemed to be showing these great things that they had did, and all he did was bend a spoon. Did he even have a "power" or was it just coincidence. Cameron had walked into the room after she turned on the MRI and Forman just kept staring at the screen. I wish this was going faster, I just want this day to be done with, he told himself as he started at the machine threw the glass walls

He hadn't noticed it at first until Cameron said, "That's not right." Then he listen to the MRI it seemed to be moving twice as fast at it usually does. He knew a MRI was basically a big magnet; could he be controlling how fast it went? He started at the machine again and grabbed Cameron's arm when she stood up to go turn it off.

"What is it?" she asked as he pushed her back down into her seat, not taking his eyes off the MRI machine. He focused a little longer then realized it was slowing down to its normal pace. He smiled when he saw this then looked at Cameron.

"That's odd," she said then noticed his smile, "Wait did you…."

"Here Chase," Wilson said as he threw his clothes on the bed, "Come meet us upstairs when your done," he told him then walked off up to House's Office.

He opened the door to find House looking like he was concentrating as his blades kept going in and out of his hand rhythmically.

"Could you stop doing that?" Wilson asked as he sat down. There was a pause then he added, "Yeah getting retractable blades and being able to heal on your own doesn't really happen everyday," after reading House's mind knowing what he was thinking.

"This is going to be no fun now that you can know what I'm thinking," House said retracting his blades once more, and then stopping.

"Sorry to ruin your day."

Then, the door opened with Cameron behind it. "Here's the MRI, we didn't find anything. Forman's working on the LP and we saw Chase in the hallway so he went to help him."

"Good," House said as she threw the blue plastic folder on the desk. He picked it up and stood up. He reached for his cane out of instinct. He had used it before, because when he had walked threw the hospital the first time he had gotten so my looks and he didn't like that, but now he stopped him self and continued walking.

Wilson stopped him, "Look," he said and pointed to the window. It was a grey sky and it had already started to rain with thunder, and lightening.

"Do think that's Mother Nature or Cuddy's bad mood?" House asked turning to the window.

"Let's not wait to find out," Wilson responded.

**Dun dun dun…. Well keep the reviews coming and tell me what you want to happen, because this is to make you happy, and I'm kinda drawing a blank. I know what I want to happen with Cuddy, and everyone will have there moment, and I know how I want to end it, but nothing else, so I would appreciate some feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

House had forgotten to grab his cane for disguise and ran down the steps with Wilson and Cameron headed to Cuddy's office. It looked like Cuddy was going to be the hardest to control. She had a stressful job and it was sure that she would get angry easily, but could she learn how to get calm? When they got to the hallway they saw a flash of light come from her office and wind come out of her doors. A little drastic don't you think? House asked Wilson in his mind, knowing that there were no need for words.

They reached the office and everything had calmed down by then. It looked like no one was in the room, which was good. They didn't need anyone to get hurt.

"What happened?" Cameron asked as they ran up to Cuddy who was sprawled on the floor. She sat up and rubbed her head when she heard Cameron's voice.

"I- I- everything's been so hectic today- and it just- I got out of control," Cuddy rambled on.

"What happened?" House asked again, almost sounding worried, almost.

"I got a letter saying a family was going to sue the hospital because a new pharmacist messed up, again," she explained then looked up to House, "We can't afford losing any more money."

House laughed, it was just like Cuddy to get held up over something stupid like that.

"It's not stupid," Wilson told him and helped Cuddy up, "Look you _need_ to be more careful and a lot calmer."

"I know I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Cuddy apologized.

"Were still doctors, we need to get back to work," House said already walking towards the door. He looked out the window and saw Forman and Chase had made there way down, probably looking outside and knowing something was up with Cuddy. They were standing outside with a crowd of people and they were trying to hold them all back.

"On the other hand…" House said as he turned around.

"Oh god, how are we supposed to keep this a secret?" Cuddy asked, rhetorically.

"God's not gonna save you now," House answered and sat down.

"What are we gonna do?" Cameron asked.

House looked as if he was thinking then, after a pause, he suggested, "Secrets aren't meant to be kept," with a smile then his blades came out of his fists and he walked towards the door.

"House, you can't do that! They'll arrest you- they- they'll put you in scientific investigation!" Wilson started bickering.

"Wilson shut up," House said with annoyance in his voice. He headed to the door again, and then felt a arm on his shoulder.

"Don't," he heard Cameron's voice say. Her eyes were caring, but demanding.

"Do you have a better idea?" he asked retracting his blades once again.

Cameron walked up to the door and opened it, then the crowd got silent and Chase gave her an uneasy voice, "No need to worry," she started, "We've been getting some strange weather and lightening hit down by the office, the windows were open and the wind gusted threw. No one's hurt so stop panicking and continue on," she said in a sweet voice but Chase and Forman could tell it was fake, even House could who was listening from the door way. The crowd hesitated and didn't seem like it was about to leave, then House stepped out.

"Leave," he said in a fierce tone, then everyone scattered off.

"That was easier than I thought it'd be," Chase said with a sigh.

Cameron smiled and turned to House.

"So did you get the LP?" he asked.

**REVIEW!!!! I love it when you guys review and someone please tell me what you wanna see happen! I got some ideas, but not **_**great**_** ones so gimme an input!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Can we an X-Ray of your hands?" Cameron asked House as they all walked back to their office leaving Wilson and Cuddy behind to get everything worked out.

"What? Why? We do have a patient to worry about!" House protested.

"I just want to see how it works," she explained.

"Well as long as it's not a MRI then fine," he said as they walked onto the elevator.

Cameron smiled, she always got her way. They walked to the X-Ray room instead of the office and House sat down on a stool as Cameron took the X-Rays and Forman and Chase watched. When they got done it was surprising to see what his hand looked like now.

"Well, that's interesting," House said inspecting the sheets.

"It looks like the metal runs up wrist; what if it goes threw your whole body?" Chase suggested.

Forman spoke up then, "Let's find out," he answered with a sly smile and pinned House up against the wall with a lift of his hand.

Chase laughed at this and Cameron rolled her eyes.

"Clever," House said between his teeth because Forman was holding his jaws together, even though he was a few feet away.

"Well, I guess it does go threw your whole body, how weird," Forman concluded.

"Guess so. Now let me go," House ordered and Forman dropped him.

"Wait if you can heal your own body no matter what, does that mean you'll never die?" Cameron asked.

"Ha! I'll out live you all! Maybe I should take up smoking?" House said sarcastically.

"Uh, let's focus on the patient," Cameron suggested, not liking the idea of House being able to do whatever to his own body.

"Screw the patient, this is amazing!" House said sliding his blades out of his hand and investigating them again.

"Speak for yourself," Chase said.

"Yeah, your power does suck. Guess it works for you," House shot back.

Chase gave him a glare then Cameron said, "There has to be something that caused this."

"No, you're just mad because you can't make out with lover boy anymore," House explained.

"House," she said with a motherly tone.

"Well, there has to be some way to get rid of it too," Chase agreed ignoring House's comments.

"How are you supposed to get rid of something if you don't even know how you got it?" Forman asked.

"Well your all doctors, this should be easy," House retorted, "In the mean time, I'm going to go rob some banks considering a bullet won't hurt me and I have my own weapon," then he left the room.

"You don't think he's serious do you?" Chase asked.

"Whose knows," Cameron told him.

"Who cares," Forman added.

The six doctors were all gathered in the diagnostic office, they were all quiet and had no clue what to say. Of course Wilson knew what everyone was saying, which was getting irritating because he couldn't even hear himself.

"Would everyone shut up!" he yelled sick of it.

"It's kind of hard not to think," House told him, "Sure it might be easy for Chase but…"

"House, be serious," Cuddy demanded knowing she was asking for the impossible, "Just for once."

"I can't live the rest of my life not being able to touch people," Cameron complained.

"Do you think having to wear sunglasses twenty-four seven is much better?" Chase shot back at her. This was the first time he had been mean towards her during their "relationship". Everything had been going so well until this dreadful morning.

"I don't especially like creating world record storms every time I get a little upset either," Cuddy added.

House and Forman sat back just listening to everyone bicker and complain. They were fine with what they had, no problems whats-so-ever.

"We have to do something about this," Cuddy concluded.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cuddy's MRI came back fine," Cameron said walking into the Diagnostic office with Wilson and Cuddy behind her. They had been running test to see if they could find out what was causing this, and reverse it. But, no such luck.

"You're wasting your time," House shot back leaning in his chair.

"House is right, there's no way your going to be able to figure this out, or get rid of it," Forman agreed.

"I can't live like this," Chase said.

"Well, maybe we should all just go home and work it out tomorrow," Cuddy suggested. None of them had gone home since that morning that had changed their life, and a good rest sounded very welcoming.

"I agree with Cuddy," Wilson said yawing.

"What about our patient?" House asked standing up.

Chased sighed, "House, can't we worry about her tomorrow?"

"It's a he," House corrected with sarcasm.

"Wow impressive, he actually knows the gender of our patient," Cameron added.

"Let's just get some rest, you can worry about your patient tomorrow, I doubt he will die tonight," Cuddy said already walking to the door.

"He did seem fine last time we checked up on him," Forman agreed wanting to go home.

"Fine," House gave in, "But be here early tomorrow." He really didn't want this whole super natural thing to disturb his job, even if he didn't like it. They were making it to much of a deal he thought.

"It is a big deal," Wilson said to him then left with out another word. Cuddy shrugged and followed.

"See ya tomorrow," Forman said leaving quickly. Cameron gathered her things and left with Chase, but stopped before getting on to the elevator.

"Chase," she started grabbing his arm, "What are we going to do?" she asked. This was terrible, she thought, it was ruining her "relationship" with Chase, which she really wanted, and somewhat needed. It was also ruining her life, and she only had this power for a day.

"House will figure out something," Chase said. Whenever something bad happened, he was sure House would figure it out, even if he didn't like the idea of depending on someone so rude and unbearable.

Cameron gave him a weak smile and they walked onto the elevator, heading home. House walked slowly out of the room, even thought he could walk fast. He kind of missed limping down the hall way, and having his cane to his advantage. Now, everyone would see him as an equal, not a cripple, no worse, a bastard. No one would pity him now, which is what he needed. Maybe this does have its flaws…

He woke up the next morning, comfortable in his sheets that felt like heaven to him. Even though he didn't know what it felt like, or believed in it. It was just a dream… Could all of that been a dream? It seemed like it was, I mean how could it happen? He told himself. He stretched his arms and brought his hands down. He looked at his hands just to convince himself that it wasn't real, but when he took his first look at his hand that morning he didn't see just his pale flesh over his fist, no he saw sliver blades piercing threw his skin.

Oh shit, it wasn't a dream….

**Good ending don't yeah think? Lol… that should keep you waiting, but there is no more! I am sorry but… that's it! Please review! I love hearing from my fans!**

**XOXO marcy**


End file.
